Goodbye to you
by Star Katt
Summary: Its just something Holly HAD to do. shakes her head Root won't be very happy about this.


Disclaimer: CD Player, MINE. Pants, MINE. Bracelet, MINE. Artemis Fowl characters, NOT MINE! HIS! *points 2 Eoin Colfer* DON'T SUE!  
  
Notes:  
  
This is post-EC. Artemis is 14. Juliet is in America, Chicago to be exact. Holly is still working Recon, but is having serious guilt issues. It's Saturday morning. ****scene change**** ----Different POV---- "Speaking" 'Thinking'  
  
Goodbye to You  
  
----Artemis' POV---- ****his bedroom****  
  
6:00 am, time for breakfast. You know, ever since that morning when I found those strange contacts in my eyes everything has seemed so mundane and boring. Almost as if something is missing, and I'm having dreams of a girl!  
  
Not just any girl either, if it was that I wouldn't be worried because then it would only be hormones, no it's the same girl night after night. She has auburn hair; brown eyes, beautiful eyes, perfect skin; and the fullest, most luscious, kissable .... woah, ok got to stop thinking about that. Breakfast, need to go to breakfast.  
  
Father and Mother will be waiting for me; they won't eat until I get down there. Uggggg, I just remembered that Mother has started listening to a karaoke station during breakfast. Well, better get down there. I wish I knew what that girl's name is. What?! Geez, and I promised my self I wouldn't be girl crazy.  
  
****the kitchen****  
  
----Normal POV----  
  
"Oh there you are, Artemis!" said Angeline Fowl, "I was starting to worry."  
  
"Sorry, Mother." Replied Artemis.  
  
"Its ok honey. I've made pancakes I hope you like them."  
  
Angeline turns the radio to her favorite station, FM 119.5, the karaoke channel. "Well, that was Miroku Houshi with 'Mambo #5.' Next up is Halley Schwartz with "Goodbye to You" by Michelle Branch."  
  
----Holly's POV---- ****In the music studio****  
  
Don't know why I'm doing this. All I know is that I have to say goodbye to the "new" Artemis, even if he doesn't remember me.  
  
The DJ asked my name, I knew he would. I've already made up an alias for myself, so that he won't know that it's me. I know this might trigger his memories, but I don't care. I want ... no, MUST do this. I must remember to thank Foaly after this for telling me about this. Oh, here's the DJ again, he's announcing me.  
  
"Well, that was Miroku Houshi with 'Mambo #5.' Next up is Halley Schwartz with "Goodbye to You" by Michelle Branch." I come onto the singing platform.  
  
"Hello, Halley."  
  
"Hello Mark."  
  
"Is this song to anyone special?"  
  
"Yes, it is. But I'd rather not say his name. Is that alright?"  
  
"Sure Halley, that's fine."  
  
"Good"  
  
"So, without further ado, Halley Schwartz singing 'Goodbye to You' by Michelle Branch."  
  
----Normal POV----  
  
Holly breathes and waits for the music to start. "Of all the things I've believed in  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that pass me by I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend  
  
And I said, Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to"  
  
Tears well up in Holly's eyes.  
  
"I still get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
  
But it's not right Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to"  
  
A tear slides down her face.  
  
"And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
  
I want you  
  
But I'm not giving in this time Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to And when the stars fall  
  
I will lie awake  
  
You're my shooting star."  
  
Holly is now all out crying (but not sobbing). She looks down, then back up and around at the people there.  
  
"I'm sorry. I have to go now." Holly turns on her heel on runs out of the studio quickly. Everyone looks stunned, DJ Mark breaks the silence.  
  
"You hate to see such young kids broken like that. Well, wow. Now we have Draco Malfoy singing 'Easier to Run' by Linkin Park."  
  
----Artemis' POV---- ****Fowl Kitchen****  
  
"You hate to see such young kids broken like that. Well, wow. Now we have Draco Malfoy singing 'Easier to Run' by Linkin Park."  
  
"What a poor girl," said Angeline, "it was sooo sad, and she had such a lovely voice. It sounded like the voice of a fairy."  
  
'Fairy? Halley Schwartz. Why do those words seem so familiar? My mother, now that she's happy with Father back she wants everyone else to experience the same thing. Though it did sound sad, why did I feel like she was talking to me?'  
  
"Oh, Arty, we're going to go see your Father today." His mother said with a mile-wide smile.  
  
"Good, I would very much like to speak with him."  
  
****10 pm, Artemis' room****  
  
Fairy, Halley Schwartz. Hmmmm, an alias maybe? Halley. Halley. Holly? Holly Schwartz? Nooooo. It doesn't fit. Ugggg, this is driving me nuts. Maybe if I sleep I'll think up something better.  
  
----Normal POV---- ****A room, midnight****  
  
In a room a pale faced boy with messy hair is sleeping. Suddenly, his eyes pop open and he sits up straight. "Holly Short!!"  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it. I accept all kinds of reviews, except flames. If you don't like it, DWI, you don't have to read it. I hope you will read my other stories. ^_^ Bye peoples.  
  
P.S. I don't own Miroku or Draco. Darn! . 


End file.
